


His Revenge, His Sweet desire

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maridichallenge, pre serie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Non dovrebbe essere giusto, perché lui è il figlio di Milah, quella stessa Milah che lui ha amato e che gli è stata portata via. Non dovrebbe essere giusto perché è il figlio dell’Oscuro, il suo coccodrillo, lo stesso che gli ha tagliato la mano. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Revenge, His Sweet desire

Non dovrebbe essere giusto, perché lui è il figlio di Milah, quella stessa Milah che lui ha amato e che gli è stata portata via. Non dovrebbe essere giusto perché è il figlio dell’Oscuro, il suo coccodrillo, lo stesso che gli ha tagliato la mano.  
  
Infine non dovrebbe essere giusto perché Baelfire è poco più di un ragazzo, ma è il figlio di Milah ed è come se l’avesse ancora accanto, è il figlio del suo coccodrillo e quella forse è una punizione sufficiente, corrompere il ragazzo, lentamente e con metodo.  
  
Baelfire sembra quasi implorarlo però, mentre lui lo sbatte sul letto e si libera dei vestiti con furia, non appena ha terminato Baelfire gli è addosso, interessato solo a baciarlo e a toccarlo. Non gli è mai piaciuta quella pratica, certo in mare a volte ha avuto quella necessità, ma preferisce le donne e soprattutto non i ragazzi come quello, ma l’altro sa come toccarlo, e quello per lui è strano, chissà dove ha imparato si dice.  
  
Baelfire è nudo fino alla cintola ancora per poco si dice mentre con la mano buona tenta di abbassargli le brache, l’uncino giace per terra, dimenticato, ed è stato Bae a toglierlo.  
<< Faccio io >> dice il ragazzo tra un gemito e si sente impotente, com’è riuscito a farlo sentire l’Oscuro quando ha ucciso Milah davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
Oltre a quelle parole Bae non dice nulla, certo, geme mentre lo prepara con gesti decisi e impazienti, ansima quando senza delicatezza lo prende, e gli sembra che trattenga le lacrime ma non vuole pensarci, non mentre comincia a spingere, è tutto così fantastico, sia un atto d’amore che una vendetta.  
  
Bae è un ragazzino eppure dopo pochi istanti non si lamenta ma al contrario si comporta come una puttana consumata.  
  
Dopo gli chiederà dove ha imparato a prendere cazzi così bene, dopo, al momento si accontenta di fotterlo più forte che può, guardandolo negli occhi, quegli occhi che gli ricordano Milah, il suo amore perduto, e anche l’Oscuro, al sua vendetta ancora da compiere.  
  
Un ultimo gemito e si riversa dentro di lui, ansimando mentre Bae si aggrappa alle sue spalle e si muove frenetico alla ricerca del suo orgasmo.  
  
Forse prendere quel ragazzino a bordo non è stata una così cattiva idea si dice mentre un ansito più rumoroso degli altri lo avvisa che Bae è venuto


End file.
